


The Light of another day

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody and Obi-Wan heading into danger, Cody is so in love, Drugged Obi-Wan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Force Visions (Star Wars), Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has a vision, Obi-Wan spends time with the younglings, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Obi-Wan has a vision warning him danger is near on his and Cody's next mission, he also knows the vision isn't a warning to change events, but of what is to come. After three years together at war, Cody knows better than to discount Obi-Wan's bad feelings.'"It'll be okay," Cody promised fiercely. He vowed to himself that the Commerce Guild would not come close to hurting his husband again, they would get to his husband over his dead body.'(Set 7 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Qui-Gon Jinn, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has grown and grown, so I have gone to the series to list the fics in chronological order. Seriously I keep getting more and more ideas for this series, I think I am up to about 27 fics and ideas for this series.

Cody leaned against one of the massive concreate pillars that marked the doorway into the Temple creche. As he leaned his shoulder against the pillar, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked at the scene in front of him with a soft smile. The play area of the creche was where the wide doors divided the Temple corridor from the creche, from where he leaned, he could see smaller versions of the Temple corridors that led to the creche refectory, the different creche clan dormitories and the Junior and Senior Initiate dormitories. It was something he recently learned, was that the Initiate dorms were housed within the creche as the Initiates were expected to help care for the Jedi younglings, the beginnings of learning to care for all beings. Cody was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of high-pitched giggling and chuckled to himself, sat on the floor, surrounded on all sides by younglings, was his husband Obi-Wan.

A Mon Calamari youngling flung Obi-Wan's brown outer robe up by the end and hid himself under the robe. Obi-Wan's ocean blue eyes glinted with mirth as he looked around the gathered younglings with mock surprise. "Now, where could Noma have gotten to?" he asked as he rubbed a hand over his beard.

The gathered younglings attempted to hide their laughter behind their hands, three of them sat themselves on Obi-Wan's lap. They leaned back against Obi-Wan's chest, looking up at the Jedi Master in awe, as if they couldn't believe their hero was sat on the floor with them. Anakin had told Cody and Obi-Wan that the story of how Obi-Wan defeated the Sith Lord had been told to the younglings and Initiates, and the youngsters had all started to view Obi-Wan as the hero of the Jedi Order. Much to Obi-Wan's embarrassment and Cody's delight. To Cody, Obi-Wan deserved heaps of praise for all that he had done during the Clone Wars and after, including ending the war.

The small lump behind Obi-Wan's back wiggled a little as Noma got himself comfortable. Obi-Wan smirked as he slowly began to lean backwards, the three younglings on his lap held steady in his grasp. A small squeak emitted from the lump and Noma wriggled himself out from beneath Obi-Wan's robe. "Master Obi! You're squishing me!" protested Noma with a giggle.

Obi-Wan sat up straight and rested a hand on Noma's hairless head. "Oh, so I was, but at least I've found you now!"

Noma giggled and leaned forward to hug Obi-Wan, the other younglings all decided this was a great idea and all jumped onto the older Jedi to smother him with hugs. Obi-Wan allowed himself to be pushed onto his back with a loud laugh, turning his head so he could meet Cody's gaze.

Cody continued to lean against the pillar with a grin, taking in the comforting sight. During the war he had never allowed himself to dream of the future in detail, he would hang on tightly to Obi-Wan's promise of seeing the galaxy in peace. But he had never truly believed that he would be free, he was a clone, and therefore not considered a sentient being by the Senate. Now, however, he was a free being. He had married the man he loved the month before and whenever Obi-Wan was going to visit the creche, Cody always came along. The sight of his husband with a group of younglings never failed to make him fall in love even more.

"Younglings! Its time for lunch!" called a soft voice. Cody turned and noticed a human girl who was around the age of twelve, and therefore a Senior Initiate. She had black hair that glistened darker than the depths of the galaxy, soft chocolate brown eyes and her skin was a soft honey colour. Without any further prompting, the group of younglings abandoned Obi-Wan on the floor and ran towards the Initiate who directed a smile at them all, then they followed the girl towards the creche refectory. Cody turned to Obi-Wan expecting to hear a self-deprecating joke about how lunch was better company than him. However, Cody noticed his husband watching the Initiate herding the younglings down the corridor, an unreadable look on his face.

So, Cody walked towards his husband, his footsteps making quiet sounds as he stepped across the wooden floor. He then crouched in front of Obi-Wan and tilted his husband's face up so they could look each other in the eye. "Cyare? What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, keeping Cody's fingers under his chin. "Nothing. Actually, it's a good thing," replied Obi-Wan with a smile. Through their life bond, Cody felt Obi-Wan's happiness and a small amount of glee.

"You going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" he teased as he ran a thumb over Obi-Wan's beard.

"The Force just told me I have just met my next Padawan," grinned Obi-Wan. Cody smiled in return and noticed how happy his husband looked. Due to conversations with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Quinlan and Mace, it had become clear to Cody that his husband loved to teach, partly why he spent every free moment he had with the younglings and Initiates. If Cody was honest with himself, he had been waiting for Obi-Wan to find his next Padawan.

"Anakin will be pleased. He has still been bugging you about giving him a Padawan-sibling," commented Cody.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "yes he will be happy."

Cody then helped pull Obi-Wan to his feet and pressed a chaste kiss to his husband's lips. "And I know you will be happy to have a Padawan again."

"I will," smiled Obi-Wan his eyes bright with happiness. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Cody's. "I love you cyare."

"I love you Ob'ika," murmured Cody in response. "Shall we go and get some lunch of our own?"

Obi-Wan nodded and then reached out and held Cody's hand, lacing their fingers together, as they walked out of the creche. They chatted amongst themselves as they smiled and nodded at Jedi and clones who passed them, they had almost reached the refectory when Cody was pulled to a stop when Obi-Wan froze in place. Cody frowned as he turned so he was stood in front of his husband, "cyare?"

Cody frowned in concern when he noticed Obi-Wan's usual vibrant eyes were glazed over as he stared out at nothing and his breathing became so shallow Cody had to strain his ears to hear if Obi-Wan was still breathing. Cody shivered, it was as if Obi-Wan was looking _through_ him, with the hand still clasped with his husband's, he gently squeezed Obi-Wan's hand and with his free hand he rested it against Obi-Wan's cheek. He waited patiently, recognising the signs of Obi-Wan having a vison. While Obi-Wan's visions mostly came when he was asleep, Obi-Wan told him that sometimes he did get some when he was awake. But when the minutes ticked by, Cody grew more concerned. He had never witnessed Obi-Wan having a vision longer than five minutes, it was nearer fifteen now. He reached through the life bond, but Obi-Wan's end of the bond, rather than being a comforting light, was just blank. Cody looked around him desperately, knowing somehow, he needed help.

Thankfully, as Cody turned to his right, he spotted Echo and Fives walking towards him. "Echo! Fives! I need you to get Qui-Gon here now!" he ordered. He watched as the Domino twins took in Obi-Wan standing stiffly like a statue and Cody's own worry, before they were turning and running back towards the refectory.

"He's just finishing lunch!" called Fives over his shoulder.

"We'll get him!" added Echo.

Cody turned back to his husband and ran his thumb under Obi-Wan's eye, "come back to me cyare," he murmured. His heart pounded as he waited for Qui-Gon, the longer Obi-Wan was unresponsive, the more Cody was concerned that something was seriously wrong. A simple vision couldn't do this, could it? Suddenly, Obi-Wan's chest jerked as he took gasping breaths, deep breaths as if he was running. But his feet remained rooted to the spot, his posture stiff and eyes still empty. "Obi-Wan?" Cody called for his husband.

"Cody!" he turned and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Qui-Gon running towards him. The older Jedi's grey hair and brown robe billowing out behind him. Qui-Gon skidded to a stop beside Cody, "how long?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Nearly twenty minutes," responded Cody.

Qui-Gon just nodded and then turned to Obi-Wan. He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and began rubbing his hands over the other Jedi's shoulders. "Obi-Wan. Padawan you need to come back to us," he murmured soothingly, his deep voice seemingly to rumble in the air. Cody was distantly aware of Echo and Fives keeping nosy brothers at bay and directing them to walk in a different direction, Cody smiled to himself silently thanking the twins for their actions. He didn't want Obi-Wan's vision to circuit the clones' gossip mill.

Obi-Wan twitched at Qui-Gon's voice, but nothing else happened. Cody's heartrate picked up as he tried to push back the panic threatening to overwhelm him. "Do not worry Cody," soothed Qui-Gon comfortingly. "Once Obi-Wan has been drawn back, the worst he will suffer from is exhaustion." Cody nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He watched as Qui-Gon closed his eyes and Cody guessed the older man was trying to communicate with Obi-Wan through their training bond. "Come back to me Obi-Wan. Padawan let your vision pass through you, don't let it control you. Ben, my child come back to me."

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes and opened them wide as he sucked in a harsh gasping breath. He coughed as the air hit the back of his throat and he let himself fall forwards so he leaned against Cody and Qui-Gon's fronts. Cody wrapped one hand around Obi-Wan's waist and began to run his other hand through the copper strands of his cyare's hair. "Ugh," groaned Obi-Wan, "well _that_ was unpleasant."

Qui-Gon winced in sympathy and rubbed a hand up and down Obi-Wan's back. "Just take slow and steady breaths Ben."

Cody looked at Qui-Gon in confusion, "Ben?"

"Hmm," hummed Obi-Wan from where he was pressing his head against Cody's chest. "Obi-Wan is Stewjoni for Ben." Cody nodded, but was still admittedly confused as to why Qui-Gon called Obi-Wan the Basic version of his name.

Qui-Gon smiled in response to Cody's confusion. "When Obi-Wan was thirteen, we had a mission where we had to go undercover as father and son. I had forgotten to prepare a name for Obi-Wan, so when I was asked what my son's name was, Obi-Wan thankfully came to my rescue and introduced himself as Ben. He then later explained to me where he came up with the name Ben so quickly. Obi-Wan had a long vision, like this one, on the mission and I found then, that calling him Ben helped to draw him out of the vision."

"Ah," nodded Cody. "Seems to still work then."

Obi-Wan pushed himself back to a standing position and held his hands onto Cody's shoulders to help keep himself upright. "We're not supposed to have favourite missions, but that mission is one of my favourites."

"Why that one Padawan?" asked Qui-Gon, one of his eyebrows raised in question. "I don't recall anything exciting happening. If I recall correctly, at the time, you complained nothing happened at all."

Obi-Wan smirked, "are you forgetting how Feemor introduced himself?"

Qui-Gon's bark of laughter caught Cody by surprise. He had only recently been introduced to Obi-Wan's older brother-Padawan, and had to admit Feemor was a little strange. Their meeting a good example of that. "What did he do?" asked Cody.

Qui-Gon's midnight blue eyes glinted with amusement, "I'll leave you to embarrass your older brother," he commented lightly to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, it is my favourite past time," grinned Obi-Wan. Mischief bringing his blue eyes back to life. "Feemor had to come on the mission with us, and he was distracted at a market stall. I was stood next to him and noticed a pretty young woman walking towards us, in the Force I could tell she wanted to meet Feemor. So, I gained Qui-Gon's attention through the bond," said Obi-Wan with a grin.

"Didn't think to assist your brother," commented Qui-Gon with a fond roll of his eyes.

"What else are little brother's for?" teased Obi-Wan. He then turned back to Cody to finish the story. "So, when the young woman asked Feemor what his name was. My dear older brother-Padawan was distracted and forgot to use his undercover name. As he turned to respond, he was further distracted by the woman's beauty and gasped out the name 'Fee-Fee'" laughed Obi-Wan.

Cody laughed and shook his head. "How long was the mission?"

Qui-Gon grinned, "one month."

Cody laughed harder, his laughter turning into a cackle when Obi-Wan added. "He did go by Fee-Fee for the entire mission." Cody looked at his husband and noticed him beginning to sway on his feet.

"Come on, lets get you home so you can lie down," he commented. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and let Cody begin to lead him away from the refectory and towards their shared quarters. Qui-Gon walked with them, so Obi-Wan was supported on both sides. As they passed Echo and Fives, Cody directed a thankful smile at his little brothers. The twins nodded and smiled in response before they walked back down the corridor, towards wherever they were heading before Cody sent them for Qui-Gon.

* * *

The next morning, Cody and Obi-Wan had been called to meet the Council for a mission. They needed them to meet the Commerce Guild on Felucia due to the Guild wanting to re-join the Republic after the defeat of the Separatists in the Clone Wars. As much as Cody did not want to return to Felucia, he admitted that for such a serious mission, who better for the Council to send than their own Negotiator?

As Cody and Obi-Wan listened to the Council, as the gathered Masters informed them what their mission was going to entail. Cody was slightly distracted by the small spike of concern he felt down the life bond, he turned his head slightly and took in the frown on his husband's face. Once the Council let them go, and they left the Council room, beginning to head towards the Temple's hanger, Cody leaned into his husband's space. "What's wrong?" Cody asked as he reached out to hold Obi-Wan's hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission," Obi-Wan frowned, as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth and began to bite it.

"Stop that," commented Cody as he pulled Obi-Wan to a stop. He nodded when Obi-Wan stopped biting on his lower lip. "Is this to do with the vision you had yesterday?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his shoulders stiff as he stared down at his feet. "I don't know exactly what is going to happen. But someone there does not want us to help the Commerce Guild re-join the Republic under peaceful negotiations."

"We'll be careful and watch each other's backs, just like we have always done," Cody stated as he rested a hand on Obi-Wan's neck. His husband smiled at him and Cody found himself unwilling to just carry on walking, so he pulled Obi-Wan into a deep kiss. "We'll be alright," he murmured in Obi-Wan's space. He smiled when he observed Obi-Wan begin to relax. Even without a vision warning of danger, Cody shared his husband's unease with the mission. After three years at war together, Cody knew better than to ignore when Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. Cody clenched his free hand into a fist, his fingers twitching for his blaster, he silently dared any of the Guild to threaten his cyare. If anyone did, it would be the last thing they ever did. That was a promise.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat back in the co-pilot seat and watched as Cody prepared them for hyperspace. He tried to contain the emotions swirling inside of him, trying to prevent the life bond from broadcasting any of the emotions to Cody. He sat back and watched as the stars scattered light across his husband's face, usually whenever Obi-Wan observed this sight, his breath would be stolen and he would fall even more in love with Cody, but this time all he could think about was his vision. All he could hear ringing in his ears was Cody's desperate words. The words he was yet to say.

As Obi-Wan reflected on his vision, he knew with certainty it was like his vision from twenty-four years ago. Like his vision regarding Rialni and the mudslide, this vision wasn't giving him warning to change the outcome of events. It was a warning to _prepare_.

"… _Obi-Wan watch yourself, I don't need the Force to know the Guild is planning something…"_

"… _Cyare! What have they done to you?! Obi-Wan_ _ **answer me!**_ _..."_

"… _I'm warning you. If you touch him, I will_ _ **end you**_ _…"_

"… _Rex you had better keep me away from them before I_ _ **rip**_ _them to_ _ **shreds**_ _…"_

"… _Don't stand there projecting_ _ **innocence!**_ _I_ _ **know**_ _you did something to_ _ **my**_ _Jedi. To_ _ **my husband**_ _…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference of the vision regarding Rialni and the mudslide is about the fic I'm only brave when I have to be.
> 
> This should have one more chapter, but I don't know when it will be updated because I know where I want the story to end, I just don't know how to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

From the second their ship touched down on Felucia Cody felt the tension in the air. He walked just to the right and just behind Obi-Wan by half a step, just like he used to during the war. Keeping Obi-Wan in his sights, not liking how some of the Guild stared at his husband with contempt in their small beady eyes. His gaze flittered across the different beings that made up the Commerce Guild, he left his blaster on full display on his belt, his right hand rested on his belt, serving as a warning to the Guild that any threats would not be tolerated. He leaned close to Obi-Wan's ear and muttered, "Obi-Wan watch yourself, I don't need the Force to know the Guild is planning something."

Obi-Wan tensed for a moment at his words, leaving Cody confused for a moment until he realised that perhaps he had just said something that had been in Obi-Wan's vision. His husband just nodded and replied with a quiet, "I know."

They were escorted into a huge reception hall, extravagance built into the very stone work of the hall. A large banquet table had been situated in the centre of the room, being the dominant feature of the room. Sat around the wooden table in wooden chairs decorated with gold and sapphire highlights on the wood was Presidente Shu Mai and her fellow Gossam members of her Council. Shu Mai stared at them as they entered the hall, her clasped hands resting on the table top. As they stepped further into the room, Cody heard whispered grumblings about Obi-Wan, it was clear the Guild did not like the fact that it was General Kenobi, the famed Jedi Master who defeated them in countless battles and the Master who ended the war, was the Jedi chosen for the negotiation. Cody let his face twist into a sneer as he steadily met the gaze of every being who snarled at Obi-Wan. To Cody, it looked like Shu Mai was the only being in the room who seemed happy to see Obi-Wan. Clearly, Shu Mai knew the Guild needed to re-join the Republic peacefully, and to do that, a Jedi was needed to negotiate. And who better than the Jedi Master who was well known as the best negotiator in the entire Jedi Order?

Once they reached the edge of the banquet table, standing across from the seated Shu Mai, the expanse of the table symbolising the divide between the Guild and the Republic. Cody stood silently just behind Obi-Wan, noting the tense line of his Jedi's shoulders. Remembering Obi-Wan's bad feeling and vision regarding the mission, Cody observed where the exits of the room were and where members of the Guild were standing. Just as Shu Mai got to her feet and opened her mouth to greet them, Obi-Wan's left arm suddenly stretched out and Cody watched open-mouthed as Obi-Wan used the Force to stop a red blaster bolt from hitting Cody. Obi-Wan twisted his hand and sent the bolt shooting up to the ceiling, making the grand chandelier shake at the force of the bolt hitting the ceiling. At the same moment Cody could only watch as dart was fired at Obi-Wan and stuck into his right shoulder. Immediately Obi-Wan pulled the dart out of his shoulder, but swayed on his feet, sensing something was wrong, Cody grabbed his husband by the shoulders and began dragging him out of the room, firing his own blaster behind him. Taking care not to aim anywhere close to where Shu Mai was standing, as he could hear her voice over the chaos demanding her people to stop firing their blasters.

As Cody pulled Obi-Wan towards the nearest exit, a set of small double doors, hearing shouts behind him calling "stop the Jedi!" He snarled at the two Gossams stood in the doorway, their blasters raised. Without hesitation Cody shot at them and they fell to the floor, their own blaster shots missing Cody and Obi-Wan. Cody barged through the doors, he leaned Obi-Wan against the wall as he pushed an expensive gold leafed sofa against the doors. He then turned back to Obi-Wan, just as the doors bulged slightly, indicating some Gossams were barging into the doors, in an attempt to knock them open. Cody's heart twisted with worry, whatever had been in the dart was already affecting his husband. Obi-Wan's forehead was shining with sweat, and he was taking deep gasping breaths as his hands shook. Swallowing back his fear, Cody grabbed Obi-Wan and started to push his husband out of the building, all the while muttering encouragement.

"It will be alright cyare, just a little further," he muttered as he jogged and dragged Obi-Wan away from the building. Thankfully, not too far away was a forest, tactically Cody knew it was their best bet to stay alive. He would occasionally look over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed no one was following them just yet. Yet being the operative word. As they reached the edge of the tree line, his husband stumbling on his feet, looking nothing like the composed Jedi he normally was. Cody leaned Obi-Wan against a tree and frowned in concern as Obi-Wan looked even sicker. The sweat almost dripping down his face, his blue eyes were glazed over and his breathing had turned into wheezes. Cody rested his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and squeezed them, but got no response, it was as if Obi-Wan was looking through him, not at him. He shook his husband's shoulders slightly, "Obi-Wan! What have they done to you?" he demanded; his brown eyes boring into Obi-Wan's own glazed blue eyes, as Obi-Wan's head flopped uselessly against the tree. Yet again there was no response. He tried to gain Obi-Wan's attention through their life bond, but the bright light that was Obi-Wan's presence was just blank, it was as if Obi-Wan wasn't even there. If it wasn't for the fact that Obi-Wan was stood alive in front of him, Cody would fear the bond indicated his husband was dead. "Cyare! What have they done to you?! Obi-Wan _answer me!_ " His voice shook in fear, he didn't know what to do and didn't know what was wrong with Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the area. Cody looked over Obi-Wan's shoulders with wide eyes and could only watch as their ship exploded in a huge fireball. He sighed and cursed their misfortune as he watched as their only escape was blown into a thousand pieces. The only silver lining was that they had not checked in with the Temple since their arrival and their next check in was due in five minutes. With the ship destroyed and no other way to check in, help would be sent immediately to Felucia due to the high risks associated with the mission. The explosion seemed to bring Obi-Wan back into himself, and the Jedi blinked his eyes and turned his head slowly to observe the flaming wreckage that used to be their ship. Obi-Wan sighed and then looked back at Cody, "this mission is going well isn't it?" he snarked through his wheezing breaths.

Cody brushed a hand through Obi-Wan's hair and then kissed his husband's forehead, ignoring the sweat gathered there. "What did they do to you?" he asked again, his voice a whisper as he tried to contain his emotions.

Obi-Wan leaned his weight against Cody's chest, pressing his face into the crook of Cody's neck. "I'm not certain, but whatever was in the dart…it definitely contained some kind of Force blocker. I can't feel the Force." Cody's chest tightened in fear and hugged Obi-Wan tighter to him, his chin resting on the Jedi's head. Realising the Force blocker must have also blocked their life bond.

"It'll be okay," he promised fiercely. He vowed to himself that the Commerce Guild would not come close to hurting his husband again, they would get to his husband over his dead body. With one more glance at the flaming ruins that was all that was left of their ship, Cody gently began to tug Obi-Wan further into the forest. With every stumbling step Obi-Wan took, Cody felt the vice around his heart tighten.

Cody wasn't sure how long they walked, but eventually they found a hidden cave and he pulled Obi-Wan into the darkness. He made them walk a long way into the cave, far enough so they couldn't see the entrance to the cave, plunging them into darkness. He gently tugged Obi-Wan's brown outer robe from his Jedi's shoulders and laid it flat on the hard, cold stone. Once he sat Obi-Wan on the robe he observed how his husband swayed, even sitting down. He noticed that Obi-Wan was not able to keep himself up right, so Cody sat himself down and leaned his back against the cave wall with a quiet hiss as his back met the cold stone through his tunic and jacket. He then pulled Obi-Wan to sit between his legs so his husband could lean his back against Cody's chest. He clasped his hands together and rested them on Obi-Wan's stomach, as his husband's face was turned towards his neck, so he titled his head so he could rest his cheek against the top of Obi-Wan's head.

Time passed slowly as Cody listened to Obi-Wan's wheezing breaths and just stared across the dark cave towards the stone wall he couldn't see. He jumped when he heard Obi-Wan start to mumble to himself, up until that point Obi-Wan had been silent since their short conversation at the edge of the forest. Cody strained his ears in an attempt to understand what Obi-Wan was saying. "Anakin…you shouldn't have come to Geonosis…should have stayed on Naboo with the Senator...not safe…" muttered Obi-Wan, his voice strained by barely contained worry. With a jolt, Cody realised that whatever drug was in Obi-Wan's system was now making him hallucinate. He lifted one of his hands from Obi-Wan's stomach and rested it against Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Shhh, you aren't on Geonosis cyare," Cody soothed, his voice a low murmur as he spoke next to Obi-Wan's ear.

"Hmm," mumbled Obi-Wan as he buried his face in the crook of Cody's neck. Obi-Wan twisted and turned so he was leaning against Cody's front on his side, his shoulder not quite digging into Cody's chest. Obi-Wan's hands gripped onto Cody's tunic, his knuckles white as his grip tightened when Cody tried to loosen his grip, worried about the strain his Jedi would put on his hands. "Got…got to stop the Separatists…can't let them get to the men…have to keep the 212th safe…" murmured Obi-Wan, his voice shaking.

Cody closed his eyes, his heart breaking at the worried and defeated tone in his cyare's voice. Cursing the Commerce Guild as he could do nothing but offer empty comforting words as Obi-Wan was left to hallucinate past horrors and battles in his mind. "We aren't at war anymore cyare," replied Cody softly, as he rubbed his free hand up and down Obi-Wan's back. He knew Obi-Wan couldn't hear him, but it felt wrong not to offer any comfort at all as his husband was lost in his hallucinations.

* * *

After an hour of listening to mumbled words of past battles and missions that had gone wrong, Cody was getting a much closer look at his cyare's past, too close for comfort. Reading past mission reports was one thing. But listening to Obi-Wan's heart wrenching, terrified inner thoughts of those missions and battles was something else. Then the noise of voices carried on a slight breeze, made Cody freeze and then he realised the voices couldn't possibly belong to help from the Temple. It hadn't been long enough for help to travel from the Temple to Felucia, meaning that the voices belonged to the Commerce Guild. As Obi-Wan continued to mumble to himself, Cody was terrified his husband's voice would carry out of the cave to the beings hunting them. So, in desperation he titled and pushed Obi-Wan's face against his chest, in an attempt to muffle Obi-Wan's mutterings. He felt his husband weakly struggle against his hold, making Cody feel awful as he continued to hold Obi-Wan tightly against him, but leaving enough space for Obi-Wan to be able to breathe comfortably.

Cody slowed his breathing down, so much so he was almost holding his breaths in when he heard the voices approach the mouth of the cave. "Someone check the cave; they must be around here somewhere."

The footsteps halted and Cody pressed his mouth against Obi-Wan's head, his eyes staring towards the entrance of the cave in fear. "I am _not going in there_!" countered a terrified voice. "You know that cave is haunted _especially_ after the war!"

Cody rolled his eyes and thought to himself, _just our luck we find shelter in a haunted cave. Hopefully its haunted by Republic ghosts so they can leave us in peace_.

A new voice added to the conversation, "I don't think they would have made it this far. The dart should be fast acting and the Jedi shouldn't be able to stand by now. He'll be useless as a new-born babe." Cody bared his teeth in a snarl at the words, his arms tightening around Obi-Wan in a protective hold. He listened as the voices faded away and didn't loosen his hold until he was sure the Gossams were not coming back. As he loosened his hold, Obi-Wan's head flopped uselessly against his chest and Cody could do nothing but listen to his husband's mumbled words.

"Master Jasal can't be dead…he can't…I spoke to him just four days ago…he was _fine_ …" Obi-Wan's voice shook with grief and Cody could do nothing but just hold his cyare in a comforting hug. Able to nothing but listen as Obi-Wan mourned the death of his Creche Master again, twenty-one years after Master Jasal had died.

The day and night passed with Obi-Wan continuing to be lost in his past and it got to the point where Cody wished he could block his hearing. He didn't know how much longer he could listen to Obi-Wan's painfilled voice as his hallucinations made him relive all his past horrors. As he listened to every mumbled word, he passed the time by connecting the words to the events he knew of.

"Master!...I won't…let you…die." _The duel in Theed against Maul._

"I can't say that I am glad to see you here, _Count_ Dooku…I would rather not fight my Grandmaster, but I will if I have to." _Preparing to fight Dooku in the war, the day the 212_ _th_ _realised the connection between Obi-Wan and Dooku._

"What does it matter if I'm hurt?!…I'm _alive,_ aren't I?...Rialni died because of me!" Cody jolted in surprise, when he recognised the name of the Padawan killed in the mudslide he had seen in Obi-Wan's memories when they formed the life bond. "…I had a vision and I only discussed it with Rialni…look what happened! Rialni is dead _because of me_!...It should have been _me!_ " Cody's heart broke even more at the heartbreak clear in Obi-Wan's voice, laying bare the guilt and grief he had felt as a young Padawan. Leaving Cody to wonder if Obi-Wan had ever really recovered from the mudslide and the death of Rialni.

At some point during the night, Cody was able to get Obi-Wan to eat from one of the food capsules kept on his belt. A part of Cody easing at the assurance that at least Obi-Wan was able to eat something, thinking to himself that the unknown drug couldn't be too bad if it was not preventing Obi-Wan from eating.

Cody didn't sleep at all during the night, or even the next day. He found himself unable to even contemplate sleeping when Obi-Wan was still hallucinating past events, even if he was only able to offer words in comfort. Leaving Obi-Wan to deal with the hallucinations alone while he slept just felt wrong.

"Hush cyare, it's alright. You aren't there anymore," Cody murmured again and again into ears that just wouldn't hear him. Tears gathered in his eyes at Obi-Wan's grief-stricken words, and if those tears silently slipped down his cheeks, well there was no one there to see them.

* * *

After two days of hiding in the cave, Cody decided that it had been enough time for help to travel to the planet from the Temple. So, he was left to decide what their next action should be. It was clear with the drug still coursing through Obi-Wan's system that the Jedi was unable to travel any distance from the cave, and leaving Obi-Wan alone in the cave wasn't even an option for Cody. So, the only option left to him was to sit hidden at the cave entrance in the hope their help would walk towards the cave so Cody would be able to gain their attention.

Decision made, Cody gently lifted Obi-Wan away from his chest and laid the Jedi down on his robe. Once Cody had stretched his cold and stiff limbs, he stepped off the robe and tucked it around Obi-Wan's shaking frame. As he brushed his hand through the copper strands of his cyare's hair and rested his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, noting the fever that had started to ravage his husband. He looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, his heart lightening at the sight of his husband finally dropping into sleep. Hoping that getting some sleep would help Obi-Wan recover from the drug.

Cody then forced himself away from the still slightly shaking frame of his husband and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He blinked against the bright light of the sun, raising his right arm in front of his face as he stood still for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the first bit of sunlight he had seen in two days. Once his eyes had adjusted, he cautiously approached the entrance to the cave in a crouch. As he moved across the cave, his knees almost brushing against his chin as he made cautious steps forward. He was two feet away from the entrance to the cave when a shadow suddenly fell across him.

"Well look what we have here," sneered a deep voice. Cody shot to his feet and used his own body to block the entrance of the cave as he raised his blaster, his gaze racking across the group of ten Gossams. Their dark beady eyes alight with glee at finally finding Cody after two days. "Looks like we found the clone and Jedi," the Gossam sneered.

Cody growled in anger and in a furious voice he snarled, "you _will not_ touch him! I'm warning you. If you touch him, I will _end you!_ "

The Gossams just laughed in response, their cackles grating on Cody's ears. He bared his gritted teeth and stood his ground as the Gossams began to edge closer and closer. His heart was pounding and he made sure that his desperation wasn't on show, he _had_ to hold the Gossams off. He couldn't let them anywhere near Obi-Wan, because he knew as soon as they caught sight of his Jedi, they wouldn't hesitate before they killed him. Just as one of the Gossams pointed their blaster at his chest, twigs snapped behind his enemy and his snarl turned into a terrifying smile as he watched as the Gossams slowly turned and met the terrifying sight of Cody and Obi-Wan's protective family, the bright sunlight shining on their backs.

The lightsabers belonging to Anakin, Qui-Gon and Quinlan shimmered in the daylight, the blue and two green blades humming in the still air, casting ominous glows on their blank faces, their eyes hardened. To the left of Quinlan, stood with their blasters raised was Rex, Echo and Fives with furious looks etched onto their identical faces.

Cody relaxed his stance as he watched with glee as the Gossams began to quake at the sight in front of them. At a nod from Qui-Gon; Anakin, Quinlan, Rex, Fives and Echo moved forward as one and surrounded the Gossams, herding them away from the cave entrance. Qui-Gon moved swiftly around the group and only stopped when he was in front of Cody. The older Jedi rested his hands on Cody's shoulders and raked his midnight blue eyes over him, checking for injuries. Nodding to himself, Qui-Gon then directed his gaze into the cave and Cody watched as the midnight blue eyes grew heavy with grief. "Obi-Wan?" asked Qui-Gon, his voice nothing but a heartbroken whisper.

"Alive," stated Cody, sensing that was the first thing Qui-Gon needed to hear.

The Jedi sucked in a sharp breath and slowly released it on a sigh as he closed his eyes, his hands momentarily tightening around Cody's shoulders. "I…I couldn't feel our bond," said Qui-Gon. Cody looked at the tired face of the older Jedi, who seemed to have aged half a decade in the three days since he had seen him. His grey hair wasn't tied back in the neat style it usually was, but was loose and in disarray. Cody had never seen the older Jedi so rattled before, even after Obi-Wan was wounded fighting Palpatine. But then, Cody thought, Qui-Gon would have still been able to sense his bond with Obi-Wan after his injury and was able to physically see Obi-Wan was still alive. Not in this case.

"Once we arrived, they struck him with a dart, that Obi-Wan told me cut him off from the Force," stated Cody, he gestured for Qui-Gon to follow him into the cave and he began to lead the Jedi towards where he had left Obi-Wan. "Straight away his breathing turned to wheezing and he swayed on his feet, he has also been hallucinating and during the night he's developed a fever." Once they reached where Obi-Wan was still lying, wrapped up in his robe. Qui-Gon came to a sudden stop and emitted a saddened noise as he observed the sorry state of his former Padawan. Without another word, he stepped forward and scooped up his former Padawan as if he weighed nothing, still wrapped in the robe Cody had tucked around him. Cody just watched as Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's back and tucked his other arm under Obi-Wan's knees, at the same time tilting Obi-Wan's head so it rested against his shoulder.

Qui-Gon then began walking out of the cave, Cody walking on his right so he could look at Obi-Wan's pale face, that was slack in sleep. He blinked against the bright sunlight again, and took in the scene of more brothers and Jedi emerging from the trees, as if they were appearing from thin air. They began to take control of the scene, allowing Anakin and Quinlan to rush towards Qui-Gon and began following the older Jedi towards where their ship was probably situated. Cody allowed Obi-Wan out of his sight without any concern, knowing the three Jedi would be more than enough to protect his husband. So, he allowed Rex, Fives and Echo to help guide him towards the ship they had arrived on.

They passed the group of ten Gossams and Cody gritted his teeth as he listened to them try and convince his brothers and Jedi, they were innocent and had not meant any harm towards Cody and Obi-Wan. "Rex you had better keep me away from them before I _rip_ them to _shreds_ ," snarled Cody. Instinctively, Rex grasped onto his arm. His brother obviously believing that Cody was seconds away from making good on his threat.

"Keep him away from us! He's going to attack us! We did nothing wrong! We were only trying to _help!_ " shouted one of the Gossams in faked panic, his small eyes wide as he stared at the gathered Jedi and clones in desperation.

Cody surged forwards, lunging for the Gossam, ready to get his hands on the blue, wrinkled skin of the being that had attempted to kill his husband. "You are forgetting I was in the reception hall! I was there when you targeted Master Kenobi and myself! So, don't stand there projecting _innocence!_ I _know_ you did something to _my_ Jedi. To _my husband._ " He snarled so furiously the Gossam took a nervous step back, that wasn't faked. Fives and Rex quickly grabbed him around the arms and began to lead him away. Echo stood between him and the Gossams, a little smirk playing across his face as he tapped his fingers on the barrel of his blaster, close to the trigger. The ten Gossams watching him nervously, their beady eyes flickering from Echo's face to the trigger and back again.

"I wouldn't lie if I were you," stated Echo calmly, no trace of anger in his voice. Even though Cody knew he was feeling angry due to the tightness Echo was holding in his shoulders. "Jedi can tell when you are lying and while they are bound by their Code to do no harm to sentient beings. My brothers and I are _not_. And we do not take kindly to beings who threaten the lives of our Jedi. _Especially_ beings that not so long ago fought against us and killed brothers and Jedi alike." At the end of his speech Echo's voice had dropped into a threatening hiss as he crept towards the Gossams threateningly step by step. Causing the Gossams to shrink in on themselves, pushing against each other to create a protective huddle as they watched the gathered clones and Jedi around them with new wariness in their eyes. As if they had just remembered they had fought against the clones and Jedi in the war.

Echo stared at the Gossams for a few heartbeats until he turned and walked back towards Cody, a little self-satisfied smile tugging at his lips. Fives grinned at his brother and proudly exclaimed, "that's my twin! Way to scare them Ey'ika!"

Cody relaxed for the first time in days as he smiled at the antics of his brothers. He watched as Echo came to a stop in front of their little group, Echo smiled and clapped Cody on the shoulder, "well that should keep them quiet for a while."

Rex smiled proudly, "we can always count on you Echo."

Cody smiled at his younger brother, "I am going to remember the looks on their faces for a _long_ time vod'ika. Thank you."

Echo just shrugged a bashful smile on his face, as Fives brought him in for a hug. "It's the least they deserve for all they put you and Obi-Wan through."

The four of them then began to walk towards the mid-sized ship they had used to travel from the Temple. Once they walked up the ramp, Cody immediately headed for the small medbay he knew was situated on a ship of this size. He entered the medbay and found Qui-Gon sat on a chair beside Obi-Wan's head, carefully carding his hands through the copper strands of Obi-Wan's hair. Anakin and Quinlan were stood close by, anxiously watching as Bant bustled around the medbay gathering supplies as she treated Obi-Wan. She cast a glance at Cody and pointed at the spare medical bed on Obi-Wan's left with her webbed hand. "Get on that Cody so I can check you over once I've seen to Obi-Wan," Bant ordered. Cody immediately complied with her order; sensing Bant was in no mood to be disobeyed as she was forced to treat one of her best friends again. All the while, when she was unable to sense Obi-Wan through her friendship bond with him, just as Cody and Qui-Gon were unable to sense him through their bonds.

Once Cody had stretched himself out on the medical bed, with Rex sat on the chair beside his bed and Fives and Echo remaining standing in the doorway. Just as he began to relax, Obi-Wan began mumbling again. "Master…"

Cody watched as Qui-Gon straightened in his chair and leaned closer to Obi-Wan's face, his hand resting on Obi-Wan's forehead. "I'm here Padawan. I'm here," he murmured in his deep voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head from side to side on the pillow. "…I'm not ready…I'm sorry…I shouldn't be Knighted…I don't deserve it…I didn't earn it…you should train Anakin…you'd be a better Master to him…I don't deserve to be a Knight…"

Cody could only watch as Anakin's face dropped and shook his head in denial. "He did deserve it! He was the best Master I could have asked for!" Quinlan wrapped an arm around the young Knight's shoulders and tugged Anakin in for a side hug.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly as he titled his head up at the ceiling, "oh Padawan," he said in a heartbroken voice. He opened his midnight blue eyes, that were shining with tears. Qui-Gon leaned even closer and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "Oh, Ben my child. You did deserve to be Knighted. You faced what no other Jedi had done in a thousand years. How could you not have deserved to be Knighted for defeating Maul and saving my life? You showed you were a Padawan no more, but a Jedi Knight in your own right." But Obi-Wan didn't hear his old Master. He remained stuck in the past where his hallucinations had left him, mumbling and muttering to himself and to the people in his past, laying bare all the grief, guilt and self-doubt he had felt over the years. It made for a long trip back to the Temple.

It got to the point where Anakin willingly and gratefully situated himself in the pilot's cabin, needing to escape the ramblings of his former Master. Bant, Quinlan and Qui-Gon all took it in turns to comfort Obi-Wan through his hallucinations, as there was nothing else, they could do but wait for Obi-Wan's body to purge the drug out of his system. Cody lay on his medical bed, still reluctant to sleep while Obi-Wan suffered. Rex, Fives and Echo alternated between serving as co-pilot with Anakin and visiting Cody and Obi-Wan in the medbay, checking with Bant if she needed anything.

On one occasion, Cody overheard Bant talking on her commlink with Healer Corra who was back at the Temple. Bant was updating Healer Corra on Obi-Wan's condition and Cody could not help himself smiling when he heard the 212th's former head medic, now Healer-in-training, Patch complain, "what has Kenobi gone and gotten himself into _now?_ "

* * *

By the time their ship docked in the hanger of the Temple, Obi-Wan was thankfully doing better, he wasn't suffering from anymore hallucinations, and he was able to follow along with some conversations. However, he wasn't totally aware of his surroundings and seemed to get the timeline of events surrounding the mission confused. Even if progress was slow, to Cody's utter relief, at least his husband was getting _better_.

Once they reached the Halls of Healing, Cody was immediately herded into an exam room where Patch poked and prodded him, under the guise of giving him a check-up. After a hard poke, Cody jumped off the exam bed and glared at his brother. "Was that really necessary?"

Patch stood with his arms crossed over his pale green tunic that was the uniform worn by Healers. Patch's brown eyes narrowed in exasperation with a dark eyebrow raised, he then ran a hand over his shorn short dark hair. "Just erring on the side of caution. Whenever you and Kenobi get into a mess, its best if I check you over."

Cody rubbed his arm, "I understand that. Just next time use a little less violence."

Patch smirked, "duly noted."

Cody then said goodbye to his brother and left the exam room, intent on finding which room his husband had been put in to recover. As Cody turned a corner in the corridor of the Halls, freely admitting to himself that it could be very easy to get lost in the twisting corridors, all painted in the same cream colour and all dimly light for the benefit of the patients. Hearing voices he recognised, Cody walked towards the voices and found Qui-Gon and Healer Corra, probably discussing his husband. He walked closer and stood beside the two Jedi, "are you going to keep Obi-Wan in the Halls?" he asked.

Healer Corra nodded, her green lekku twitching as she nodded. "He is in no danger, but I feel it best to keep an eye on him here while the drug is purged from his system." She then smiled and directed a knowing look at both Cody and Qui-Gon. "You are both welcome to stay with Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon and Cody smiled at each other, the older Healer clearly knowing them both well. Healer Corra was about to turn and check on her other patients when a young voice got their attention.

"Excuse me, Healer Corra?" asked the young girl, her brown eyes wide as she looked up at the three of them. Cody frowned for a moment; sure he had seen the Initiate somewhere before. Then it struck him, this was the Initiate Obi-Wan had stated would be his next Padawan.

"What is it Initiate Carn?" Healer Corra asked patiently, her soft voice soothing the nerves of the young girl.

Initiate Carn pointed behind her to where the waiting area of the Halls was situated. "I was just dropping off a sick youngling when I noticed Master Kenobi was sat in one of the chairs. He seemed confused and looked ill, so I asked him if he was okay. It took him a few seconds to reply, but once he did, he confessed he wasn't sure why he was in the Halls."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should know by now never to leave him unattended in the Halls while under the influence of painkillers or drugs. He always finds a way to escape." Cody snorted in amusement as he noted the exasperated looks on both Qui-Gon and Healer Corra.

Healer Corra sighed, "thank you for letting us know Initiate Carn."

Initiate Carn smiled, her smile was a bright thing that lit up her entire face. She bowed to the Healer; her short black hair that was cut to her chin bobbed with her movement. "It was my pleasure to help Healer Corra. I hope Master Kenobi feels better soon." Initiate Carn then turned and began walking towards the waiting area, the three adults following her. Once they reached the waiting area, Cody watched as Initiate Carn directed a soft smile at Obi-Wan as she waved goodbye to him. Cody smiled, this had been his only interaction with the human girl, but he sensed that she would fit in well into their family and her kindness and caring attitude made her very similar to Obi-Wan. He nodded to himself, Obi-Wan and Initiate Carn would be well suited as Master and Padawan he felt.

Cody and Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan, who was sat slumped in his chair. As they approached, Obi-Wan looked up at them with blearily eyes. "Cody? Master? Why am I in the Halls of Healing?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Qui-Gon smiled at his former Padawan and sat in the chair beside Obi-Wan's, while Cody knelt at his husband's feet. "Our mission went wrong and you were drugged with a Force blocker," Cody commented, keeping his explanation brief to make it easier for Obi-Wan to follow.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "ah, that would explain it. I suppose I am due for a short stay in the Halls?"

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, "I'm afraid so Padawan mine."

Obi-Wan merely sighed, and using the armrests of the chair he began to shakily push himself to his feet. Qui-Gon and Cody were instantly standing at his sides, each wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan's arms, steadying the man between them. Slowly, under the protective gaze of Healer Corra, they began guiding Obi-Wan back into the private room he had wondered out of. As Cody began tucking Obi-Wan into the medical bed, Healer Corra smirked at Obi-Wan. "At least this time you didn't escape via the ventilation shaft." Obi-Wan groaned in embarrassment and just tucked his face in the crook of Cody's neck. Healer Corra chuckled to herself as she excused herself from the room and left them to it.

"Guess I'm staying put then," Cody smiled to himself. So, he lifted himself on the medical bed beside Obi-Wan and tucked his husband under his arm.

"Cody," whined Obi-Wan, his voice barely audible from where it was mushed up against Cody's neck. "I hate this."

"I know cyare," soothed Cody, as he gently scratched Obi-Wan's scalp, something he knew relaxed his husband. Cody rested his chin on the top of Obi-Wan's head as he looked at Qui-Gon who had pulled up the visitor chair to the edge of the bed and was resting a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's knee.

"We're here Ben, you are not alone," commented Qui-Gon in a soft voice. His midnight blue eyes still carrying some sadness in their depths. Cody presumed this was because Qui-Gon was remembering all the mutterings and mumbles Obi-Wan made as he was lost in the hallucinations the drug and his mind conjured.

* * *

Much to Obi-Wan's relief, Healer Corra and Bant deemed him healthy enough to return to their quarters two days after his admittance to the Halls. He was no longer suffering from a fever, confusion or hallucinations, he was now able to connect with the Force again and as a result Cody and Obi-Wan's life bond returned to its full strength.

Cody smiled the whole way back to their quarters, his mood lifted as he watched Obi-Wan practically skip back to their quarters. Their hands were clasped together as they chatted to themselves, Cody informing Obi-Wan that they were going to have guests for dinner, and neither of them were allowed to cook, that role being fulfilled by their dinner guests.

"Just so long as Qui-Gon doesn't make his 'secret recipe' then we will be fine," commented Obi-Wan, a shudder passing through him.

"But he can cook?" questioned Cody in confusion. He had eaten meals cooked by Qui-Gon before, and they had all been edible.

Obi-Wan laughed, "he can cook. Just not this one recipe he does for special occasions. By the time I had my third birthday as his Padawan I had learnt to accept invitations to have dinner at the refectory. For my own stomach's sake." Cody laughed in response, baring the information in mind for future occasions.

Once they walked through the front door of their quarters, Cody was relieved to see Reeft and Garen were the ones responsible for cooking dinner. Although there was a rather put out Qui-Gon stood at the edge of the kitchen watching the two Knights as they moved about the kitchen. Obi-Wan smiled as he entered the quarters and hung his outer robe up on the coat rack, his smile widened when he spotted his older brother-Padawan, Feemor, in the living space.

"Feemor! You're back!" greeted Obi-Wan enthusiastically as he outstretched his arms so he could hug his brother.

"Heard you got yourself in another spot of bother and I had to come back to check you were alright," replied Feemor. Cody watched as the Jedi Master hugged his little brother to him tightly, his blue eyes shining with concern.

Obi-Wan leaned back and smiled at Feemor. "As you can see, I am alright now."

Feemor rolled his eyes, "yes now you are. I beg you little brother, can you stop making me worry about you?!"

"Afraid I'm turning your hair grey?" snarked Obi-Wan.

Feemor narrowed his eyes and frowned at Obi-Wan, before gently tugging on some of Obi-Wan's copper hair. "Pot, kettle. Little brother."

Cody turned hearing a chuckle, and watched as Qui-Gon looked on at his two Padawans with a broad grin. Something obviously easing inside the older Jedi, seeing both of his Padawans back in the safety of the Temple. Cody assumed Qui-Gon would blame his grey hair on his two Padawans. Feemor's undercover missions that kept him away from the Temple could be very dangerous for the Master (a reason why he never took a Padawan) and Obi-Wan being the trouble magnet he was, getting injured or captured.

Obi-Wan then spotted Anakin sitting on one of the couches, squished into the arm as Rex, Fives and Echo leaned back comfortingly into the cushions. Anakin pulled himself up off the couch with some effort and then hugged Obi-Wan tightly. "I thought you were having dinner with Padme?" asked Obi-Wan as he wrapped his arms around Anakin's shoulders.

"This was more important," stated Anakin with a smile. Then he tightened his arms, if it was possible, and added. "I am so glad you are better Master, I got so worried when I couldn't feel our training bond," he said, his voice cracking near the end.

"Oh Padawan," replied Obi-Wan softly. He hugged Anakin tightly and gently pushed Anakin's face into the crook of his neck. "I'm still here."

"Good," muttered Anakin. The young Knight then peaked over Obi-Wan's shoulder so he could look at Cody and mouthed 'thank you'. Cody waved away the thanks with a small wave of his hand. He then walked around the pair so he was able to sit on the couch with his brothers, not before he shoved Fives into the other arm and sat himself between Rex and Echo, he wasn't going to tolerate being squished against an arm like Anakin did.

* * *

After a pleasant, but tiring, evening. Obi-Wan and Cody retired to their bed and after a sleepy kiss they both fell into a deep sleep, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept facing each other. Cody had assumed he would sleep peacefully as he caught up on all the sleep he had missed, but this was not the case.

 _Cody could do nothing but watch as Obi-Wan Force leaped over the boulder they were using as cover, his eyes closed and lightsaber humming in the air. Then the next thing he knew, he was kneeling beside Obi-Wan, a growing red stain on his cyare's abdomen. "Cyare stay with me! Obi-Wan_ _**stay awake** _ _!" he begged as he shook Obi-Wan's shoulders. But Obi-Wan didn't respond, his blue eyes just drifted closed._

_Everything spun and Cody was stood in the Chancellor's office, just watching helplessly as Obi-Wan battled Palpatine alone. The blue and red lightsabers were crossed in a deadly hold as Obi-Wan prevented the Sith Lord from dealing a killing blow to Master Windu who was lying injured on the floor. "You are no match for me Jedi," snarled the Sith. Cody watched as Obi-Wan's arms shook with the effort to hold the Sith back. Then Palpatine flicked his lightsaber and Cody watched in horror as the red blade swung up at caught Obi-Wan across the cheek, his husband fell to the floor with a pained scream, the right side of his face burnt from the lightsaber strike. Palpatine cackled as he brought his lightsaber down and forced it through Obi-Wan's chest._

"NO!" shouted Cody as he shot up in bed and clasped his hands over his face. Distantly aware his cheeks were wet with tears; he sucked in a shaky breath and lowered his hands from his face. He turned to his right, needing to see his husband sleeping, needing to see him _alive_. But his gaze was met with an empty side of the bed. Cody's chest tightened in panic; his hands grasped the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip as he tried to breathe. "Nononono," he murmured, his panic rising. It couldn't be true, it _couldn't_. In the real events that his nightmare contained Obi-Wan had survived, he _had_. _It was just a nightmare_.

Cody jumped when he heard a crash from the kitchen and the next thing his panic addled mind was aware of was the bedroom door being flung open and a copper haired blur flung itself onto the bed. He jumped when a pair of hands rested on his tear stained cheeks, he found himself staring into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Ob…Obi-Wan…" he gasped, recognising the face of his husband in front of him. With shaking hands, he released his grip on the bed sheets and grasped Obi-Wan's arms.

"I'm here cyare," soothed Obi-Wan, as he ran his thumbs under Cody's eyes, catching the tears that still fell from his eyes.

"I dreamed…you were hurt…I woke up…but you were _gone_ …" cried Cody. He pushed himself forward and against Obi-Wan's chest, snuggling his face in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, taking comfort from the warmth of his husband's skin.

"It was a dream cyare Cod'ika," murmured Obi-Wan into Cody's ear as he twisted his fingers in the curls of Cody's dark hair.

"I can't lose you. I _can't_ ," sobbed Cody, his voice catching on the last word. He leaned more of his weight against Obi-Wan's chest, while he gripped Obi-Wan's sleep tunic with both of his hands. He heard Obi-Wan's breath catch and felt his husband rest his chin on the top of his head as the Jedi's hands ran up and down his back.

"I'm sorry cyare, I always seem to put you through some strife," commented Obi-Wan softly.

Cody leaned his head back a little so he could look up at and meet Obi-Wan's blue eyes. "Whatever happens, I will _never_ leave you. You are mine and I am yours," he commented seriously, his breathing finally returning to normal as the panic from his nightmare faded away in the presence of his husband.

"And I will never leave you," Obi-Wan smiled in response. His smile dimmed a little as he cupped the back of Cody's head, his fingers tangling with the short, dark curls at the back of his head. "But I think you may need to talk to someone."

"Why?" asked Cody, his eyebrows furrowed as he leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan's.

"Because I think this latest mission and nightmare is bringing up old terrors and trust me, talking to a Mind Healer helps," commented Obi-Wan, his eyes almost crossed as he met Cody's eyes that were so close to his own.

Cody titled his head back, but kept his hands gripping Obi-Wan's sleep tunic. "When did you talk to a Mind Healer?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and then quietly said, "after my friend Rialni was killed in a mudslide. I had gotten a vision about it and we planned how to avoid it, but we were caught in it and I was injured but Rialni…she was killed…she was only fifteen." Cody let go of Obi-Wan's tunics and instead wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders. Obi-Wan's comments from the cave echoing in his mind, recalling the grief and guilt Obi-Wan felt about his friend's death. "For a long time after the mudslide, I blamed myself for her death and I suffered from depression. Talking to the Mind Healers helped me to realise that I didn't get the vision to change events, but merely to prepare for the mudslide. It took a long time, but eventually I came to understand that there was nothing I could do to change what happened and Rialni's death wasn't my fault."

Cody tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Obi-Wan's head, considering his husband's words. "Do you think talking to a Mind Healer would be good for me?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "after everything you have seen and experienced in the war, I think it would be wise for you to talk to someone. Honestly, I think every brother and Jedi that served in the war should talk to a Mind Healer."

Nodding, Cody directed a small smile at his husband, "alright I will ask Bant about setting up an appointment with the Mind Healer." While talking about the war made him feel uncomfortable, seeing Obi-Wan's relieved smile made it all worth it. He knew as much as he worried about Obi-Wan's welfare, his husband worried about his welfare just as much. Also, Obi-Wan's words made sense, it would be good for everyone who served in the war to talk about their experiences. So, Cody silently vowed to himself that he was going to encourage as many of his brothers as possible to go and seek help from the Mind Healers.

Cody was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt himself pushed on his back against the pillows on their bed. He chuckled as he looked up at his husband and titled his head up, at the same time using his arms to pull Obi-Wan's head down towards his own. Their lips met and Cody groaned into the deep kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Obi-Wan's tongue run along his lips. He pushed against his husband and swapped their positions, with him leaning over his Jedi, but their kiss was broken by their laughter when it became apparent, they had tangled themselves up with the bed sheets.

Obi-Wan laughed as he leaned his head against Cody's shoulder, "on that note, we should really get up and have some breakfast." Cody nodded his agreement and helped his husband to untangle themselves from the bed sheets.

Once they entered their kitchen, Cody still in his sleep clothes and Obi-Wan in his sleep tunic. They settled around the kitchen table, eating their breakfast as Obi-Wan drank his tea and Cody drank his caf. They sat next to each other; their shoulders pressed against each other. "When will you ask Initiate Carn to be your Padawan?" Cody asked between bites of his breakfast.

Obi-Wan sipped his tea and then replied, "in a couple of months. I can sense she needs to spend a little longer as an Initiate, but that doesn't mean I can't volunteer to teach some of the Initiate classes to observe her and decide when she is ready to be made a Padawan."

Cody smiled, "I think she will fit in well in our family."

"I do as well," grinned Obi-Wan. "I can't wait to see how you are with a young Padawan."

Cody rolled his eyes, "just so long as she doesn't get herself into as much trouble as you. I think I will be fine." Listening to Obi-Wan's bright laughter brought a smile to Cody's face, his shoulders relaxing as the stress and worry from their latest mission finally faded away. He leaned his head against Obi-Wan's shoulders and thanked the Force for his husband's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's hallucinations are based on past fics in this series.
> 
> Vod – brother
> 
> Vod'ika – little brother
> 
> Cod'ika – term of endearment, little Cody.
> 
> Ey'ika – term of endearment of the Mand'o name for Echo, little Echo.
> 
> Cyare – beloved


End file.
